Somebody to Love
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Ryu wants a mate to be with and finds a girl wolf who he believes he is in love with. Meanwhile somebody else is secretly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu was sitting in his room by himself while his Loonatic friends were hanging in the main room after his birthday party. He was on his laptop, that Tech gave him for his

birthday, doing journal entries of things that happened since he was with the Loonatics.

_"Everything's been going great with these guys on my B-Day. Ace, he took me to a hockey game and it was really funny. Especially the mascot who danced like crazy and_

_ accidentally slipped on the ice._

_ Slam took me to a buffet and there was this eating contest and Slam, of course, won that. Me, on the other hand, I gave up after the milk challenge._

_ Duck gave me a new iphone since my old cell phone broke down. He even gave me his own ringtone even though I rarely use that considering it annoys Tech so much._

_ Rev showed me how his powers work and now I have super speed like he does, and I can fly too. Then in return, I showed some stuff I know like copycat technique,_

_ transforming, etc._

_ And then of course Tech gave me this laptop, which is pretty cool. He and I have really been going through a whole lot. It's like we're brothers even though he's a coyote and_

_ I'm a fox (though we are related in some way.)_

_ There are plenty of other cool stuff I got too, but I don't really want to waste your time. I have everything I could ever want but the one thing I really want before this day is_

_ over is: A Mate. Yea I know but sometimes I can _

_ be anti-social when it comes to talking to girl (Lexi being an exception). But who knows maybe this time I'll find someone. Well I'm gonna go for a walk. Talk to you later." _He

closed his laptop and went for a walk around the city.

A few hours have passed and Ryu got a text from Ace telling him to come back to the HQ for movie night.

"Well maybe some other time I'll find someone." He said. On his way back, a girl bumped into him making both of them fall. Ryu got up and saw the girl he bumped into. She

was a wolf with white fur, blue long hair, and purple eyes. She was also wearing a beautiful green tank top and red pants. "I'm really sorry miss." He said as he helped her

up.

"Oh it's okay." She said as she gathered her things that she dropped and Ryu helped her. He was about to get the last item when his hand went over the wolf's. They looked

each other in the eyes and chuckled as Ryu took his hand off hers. "So uh…what's your name?" She asked, "My name's Salena Wolf."

"I'm Ryu Fox." He said as he gave her the last item, "Nice to uh meet you. Sorry I can be kinda anti-social."

"Really? Me too. Anyways I'd love to stay and chat but I'm in kind of a hurry. Here." She grabs his arm and puts her cell phone number on it. "That way we'll keep in touch."

"Okay." Ryu then takes her arm and puts his cell phone number on it. "Well I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye." He said as he flew away. "That girl…could she be the one I'm

looking for?" He thought.

**Could Salena Wolf be the one he's looking for indeed? Review or PM what you guys think and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

After watching the movie, everyone was getting ready for bed. Ryu was still wondering about that girl he saw when he went for a walk. "Is she really the one I'm looking

for?"

"Who's the one you're looking for?" Tech asked startling Ryu. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay. It's just well I met this girl."

"GIRL?!" Lexi asked as she sped in Ryu's room past Tech and pounced on him, "YOU MET A GIRL?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Okay well she's a wolf, probably about 16-17 years old, she has white fur, blue long hair, purple eyes, and her name is Salena. I even got her number." He shows her his

arm. "But yea that's basically what I know from her."

"Well well, looks who's got a mate." Ryu blushed.

"She's not my mate. We just met. Anyways when we were talking for a bit, I was thinking about letting her come hang here for a bit."

"Perfect. That way I can give you advice on how to "pick her up." She winks. Tech then comes in the conversation.

"Um I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean the least he can do is just be himself cause I'm pretty sure that is what girls normally like."

"And how would you know?" Lexi asked, "Have you dated anyone?"

"No."

"Or are you in love with someone?" that question was just enough to make Tech blush and Ryu noticed.

"Lexi, don't be so mean to him." He said defending him.

"Ok I was just teasing. But anyways, call her tomorrow and see if you guys can work things out and I'll give you the talk. Later." She walks away.

"Are you okay Tech?" Ryu asked.

"yea I'm fine…uh well good luck on your date." The next morning Ryu called Salena. "Hey Salena."

"Oh hey um Ryu right. Yea you're that guy I accidentally bumped into. I'm really sorry about that." Salena said.

"Oh it's alright. So hey are you free today?"

"Well I have to work until 11:00 a.m. so during that time I'm free. Why?"

"Because I was thinking maybe you could come over here and hang out and see my friends. I think you'll like them."

"Okay. I'll see you around. Love you- oh uh no wait I didn't mean…" she stuttered.

"It's okay I know what you mean. Bye." Lexi came out of nowhere and startled him. "So?"

"She said she'll come."

"Alrighty then. Now first thing you should know about girls. Girls love people who just "Chill" in other words play it cool. So when she comes, use that deep voice that you

have and we might also want to work on your clothing, and you should be able to pick her up."

"But isn't that being someone I'm not?" Ryu asked.

"Technically yes, but don't think of it that way. Think of it as the future you with the hot chicks. Trust me I'm a girl so I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay I guess."

**Ryu's first date. How will it turn out. Also why was Tech blushing when Lexi asked if he was in love with anybody? Who do you guys think he's in love with?**

** Review or PM about what you guys think and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so if you want Salena to like you, let's work on your appearance." Lexi said as she rummaged through Ryu's closet.

"Uh Lexi, I don't really think that uh…"

"Trust me Ryu. Once again I'm a girl and I know pretty much how girls can be. Perfect!" She pulled out a red shirt, a blue vest, a black tie, and khakis. "This will be the

perfect outfit." Later on the others heard the doorbell ring and it was Salena. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and high tops. Along with her were her parents.

"You must be Ryu's friends? It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She said.

"Yes quite a pleasure." Her dad said in a Transylvanian accent.

"It's ever so nice to meet you guys." Her mother said.

"You too doc. My name's Ace." Ace introduced, "That's Duck, Slam, Tech, Rev, Lexi, and Zadavia. Ryu should be here any minute. Come on in."

"Oh where are my manners? My name's Salena."

"And my names Leon." Her father introduced.

"And I'm Lucille." Her mother said. Ryu then came in.

"Hey Salena."

"Hey Ryu. As promised I'm here."

"Yea and you must be her parents. I see you met my friends."

"Ah yes. And you must be the fox my daughter was talking about? Pleasure to meet you sir." He said as he shook Ryu's hand.

"Ever so nice to meet you." Her mother said as she shook Ryu's hand.

"So Ryu I was thinking maybe you and I could maybe go out for dinner or something? I mean we don't have to."

"Oh no I mean yea I would love to. I actually was planning on taking us to Discotheque. Is that okay?" Ryu asked.

"Sure I'd love to. by the way that's a nice outfit you have there."

"Thanks. You too." They both looked at each other and felt like they were in a trance. Then suddenly Ryu pulled Salena in closer and their lips touched.

"Awww young love." Duck said enough to make Ryu and Salena come out of the trance.

"Well way to ruin it Duck." Lexi said.

"Why don't you guys just go on ahead. We'll catch up with you guys later." Ryu and Salena went in Ryu's Escalade (another thing Ryu got on his birthday) and went to

Discotheque. When they got there, it was crowded a bit.

"Dang this is some crowd." Ryu said. A waitress then came over.

"Hello, can I get you guys a table or counter seat?"

"Table please."

"Okay follow me." They went to a table next to a window with a view of almost everywhere in AcmeTropolis. "Okay you guys enjoy and your waitress will be right with you."

"Such an amazing view. Hey Ryu, maybe after dinner do you want to head over to that hill over there? That's where I like to go to clear my head considering of all the rough

days." Salena said.

"Okay sure." The waitress then came over with a plate of spaghetti. "Here you guys are. I know but when I saw you guys together I figured this would be a good choice."

"Okay thanks." They both took their utensils and went at it. At some points they would get the same string of spaghetti and kiss.

After a while Ryu put in a $50 and him and Salena went to the hill. "You're right Salena, this is a great way to clear your head." They lied down on the grass with Salena's

head resting on Ryu's chest. They lied down watching the birds and planes flying while the Kairi theme (KHII) played in the background. After a while, Salena looked at the

time. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably head back."

"Yea okay." They got back in the Escalade and headed back to the HQ. When they got back, they saw Salena's parents and the others talking.

"And looks who's back. You guys had a good time?" Her dad asked.

"Yes dad, we did."

"Hey sweetheart, me you father have been talking and we think you should have a sleepover with Ryu." Her mother told her.

"Really? Is that okay Ryu?"

"Sure it's okay with me. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Of course you're always welcome to sleep here anytime Salena." Zadavia said.

"Thank you Zadavia."

"Well okay then." Her dad waved his hand and a duffle bag came in his hand.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that." Duck said surprised.

"Some things even friends don't share. Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks dad." Everyone then got ready for bed and Salena slept with Ryu. Later on, at midnight Ryu woke up and went outside for a while. "*sighs* maybe she might

actually be my mate."

"Hey Ryu." Tech said startling Ryu again. "Sorry."

"No probs. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I just normally like to hang outside and watch the sunset. You wanna come with me?" Tech smiled when he asked. 'Maybe this might be a good time to tell him. But wait

he's with Salena. Oh what if doesn't feel the same? Well I at least gotta try.' He thought in his head. "Sure I'll go with you." They went on a clock tower and sat watching the

sunset while eating sea-salt ice cream (their favs) and waiting for the sun to rise. While they wait at most times, Tech would normally stare at Ryu for a moment and look

away when Ryu looks at him and Ryu began to notice.

"Are you okay Tech?" 'Crap he's been noticing.' Tech thought. "Is there something you want to talke about?" Ryu asked. 'Okay here goes.'

"Ryu you know how you and I have been going through a whole lot together?"

"Yea and those seemed like the greatest moments too."

"Yea well during those moments I've always had this…feeling."

"Feeling? Of what?" Ryu asked.

"Well um let's just say it has to do with what Lexi said to me before."

"You mean about you being in love. Don't worry I already dealt with her about that."

"Well actually, what she said..is kinda true. I am in love."

"Really? With who?" Tech stayed quiet for a moment and looked at Ryu, at his beautiful sea green eyes. That's when he decided that action speaks louder than words and he

chose action and pulled Ryu into a kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Ryu was surprised.

'Oh man! This is bad.' Tech said in his mind.

"Tech you kissed me…I…"

**How's Ryu gonna react to what Tech just did? Will it end up in a love triangle, or will Ryu push Tech away? This is my first time doing a BoyxBoy mild slash**

** thing so don't flame me. If you don't like it, don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Look Ryu, I didn't mean to do that I just…" Tech said as he looked away from Ryu afraid of what he might do. Ryu was still in shock because of what just happened.

When he snapped out of it, he saw Tech crying a bit.

"Tech, why are you crying?" He asked.

"A-aren't you mad at me?" Tech asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ryu said as he wrapped his arm around Tech.

"Well because I kissed you."

"Tech, I could never be mad at you. But wait so you're in love with me?"

"Yea I just never had a courage to tell you. I would've wanted to but then you and Salena…" Ryu was a bit surprised. 'Tech in love with me? Actually I don't think I

should be surprised by that.' He then remembered the times

he had with Tech: Going to a movie with Tech, eating sea-salt ice cream together, singing at karaoke, etc. All those memories were playing in his head.

"Tech look, I…I like or love you too." Tech stopped crying and looked back at Ryu. "R-really?" He asked.

"Yea. But well..I mean cause me and Salena.."

"I know Ryu. You like her more than you like me."

"No no that's not true or is it? I mean I do like her and maybe I like you too but I don't know."

"It's alright Ryu I understand. If you're happy with being with Salena, I'm happy with it too. Go on."

"Thanks Tech." Ryu pulls him into a kiss and Tech kisses him back and the sun began to rise as they headed back to HQ.

"Hey there you are Ryu." Salena said.

"Morning Salena. I'll be in my room for a while."

"Kay-kay. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." When Ryu got in his room, he pulled out his laptop, lied down on his bed, and made his journal entry for today.

_April 4__th__ Journal Entry #2_

_ Man, you're not gonna believe this but I think I'm in a bit of a love triangle. Reason being is because well first off I did find a girl. Her name is Salena Wolf and she has white fur,_

_ blue long hair (not as long as mine) and purple eyes._

_ She's really nice and her parents are decent too besides her father's Transylvanian accent, and her mother's upbeat personality no offense. Anywho we had a great time _

_together. We went to Discotheque and chilled out on a hill __for awhile. And then this is where the love triangle came in because I think I'm in love with another person and it's_

_ Tech. Yes the Tech. Tech E. Coyote him. He's the one I __think I'm also in love with. I know it's crazy and now I __don't know what I should do. I do love Salena, but I think I love_

_ Tech more. It's just like that song I listened to before: Unfaithful by Rihanna. _He writes out the chorus.

_And I know that he (she) know I'm unfaithful and it kills him (her) inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him (her) dying. I don't wanna do this_

_ anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why. And __everytime I walk out the door, I see him (her) die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him (her) anymore, I don't wanna_

_ take away his (her) life. I don't wanna be…a __murderer. I feel the triangle is just like that. Well I'm __I'll figure something out. _"Ryu, breakfast is ready." Salena said. _I better go._

_ Later. _He closed his laptop and went to the main room and saw Salena dressed for work. Salena gives him a quick kiss before she leaves.

"See ya honey." She said.

"See ya…sweetheart." He said nervously as she left.

"Sweetheart?" Duck said as he laughed. "LAME!" Ryu then elbowed him in his gut.

"Shut up Duck."

"Call Dr. Weisburg."

**Review or PM what you think but again if you don't like the yaoi then don't read it. BUT DO NOT FLAME ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Salena got to work, she managed to see her dad on the way. "Hey Sugarplum. You doing alright? How's your little mate doing?"

"He's doing okay daddy." She said, "But I just don't think…"

"Think what sweetheart?" He asked.

"I don't know if I really like him like that dad." Her father raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I mean you two went on a date together."

"I know dad but…I just felt kinda weird when we were dating. I just didn't really feel any spark between us not even in that kiss."

"So you like him but just not that way?"

"Yea. But I don't wanna tell that to him because well he's a nice boy and I might break his heart if I do."

"I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him. Now you better get going or you'll be late for work." Back with Ryu, he was sitting in his room, on his bed listening to music then

Tech came over.

"Hey Tech." Ryu said.

"Hey Ryu." He sat down next to him and gave him a kiss, which made Ryu blush a bit. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that."

"It's alright. Tech can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Is it possible to not know what love is at an age of say 15?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because well it's about me, Salena, and you." He said. "Why me?"

"Last night when me and Salena went on that date, I had this weird feeling and it wasn't love really. It was this feeling of being uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Tech asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yea I mean cause you know I thought that she was the girl that I was looking for but now I'm just having second

thoughts about her."

"You mean you like her but not like that?"

"Yea and then there's you. From last night when you and I hung out at the clock tower. From when you…kissed me. so I think what I'm trying to say is maybe I do like or

love you more than I l-love Salena." Tech wide-eyed at what he just heard. 'He actually loves me?' he thought.

"But I don't know if I wanna tell Salena that."

"Well I'm sure she's bound to find out sometime. I think you should tell her." He said. "I should?" Tech nodded "I'm sure she'll understand." He then gave him a peck on the

cheek.

"Well she might understand that I don't love her that but I highly doubt she'll understand the fact that..I'm uh you know."

"Yea I know." Ryu then received a text from Salena telling him to meet her at the hill. "I gotta go."

"Trust me Ryu. She'll understand." Ryu then went to where he was supposed to go and waited for Salena. After a few minutes, she came. "Hey Ryu." "Hey Salena." They sat

there and relaxed for a while.

'I have to tell him. I don't know how he'll react but…' Salena thought.

'But I have to try.' Ryu thought. "Ryu." "Salena." They said at the same time. "Uh ladies first."

"*sighs* Ryu, I don't know how to tell you this but…You know that first date that we had before?" She asked. "Yea."

"Well you know how in some dates the BF and GF have this feeling in their heart or whatnot? Well when we dated…"

"It didn't work out as we thought it would did it?" Ryu said. "How'd you know?"

"Cause I felt the same way too. I felt that maybe we almost fell in love but I guess almost is never enough is it?"

"No that's why I was thinking maybe we should just stay as friends or acquaintances?" she asked. "Yea."

"And you know what you just said reminded me of a song that I think feels just like this. It's "Almost Is Never Enough" by Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes."

"Oh yea I know that song." They began to sing.

_ Verse 1 (Salena): I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_ I'd like to blame it all on life_

_ Maybe we just weren't right_

_ But that's a lie_

_ That's a lie_

_ Bridge 1_

_ And we can deny it as much as we want but in time our feelings will show_

_ Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up_

_ Truth is everyone knows_

_ Chorus_

_ How almost, almost is never enough_

_ So close to being in love_

_ If I would have know that you wanted me the way I wanted you, then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart but right here in each other's arms_

_ And we almost, we almost knew what love was but almost is never enough._

_ Verse 2 (Ryu): If I could change the world overnight_

_ There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_ You'd be standing right where you were_

_ And we'd get the chance we deserve, ohh_

_ Bridge 2_

_ Try to deny it as much as you want but in time our feelings will show_

_ (Both) Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up_

_ Truth is everyone knows_

_ Chorus _

_ Salena: But almost is never enough _

_Ryu: But almost is never enough_

"*sighs* look Ryu I like you but just not that way. That's why I think you and I should break up." Salena said. "Yea." She gave him one last kiss before leaving. " See ya

Ryu." "Yea see ya." She walked off leaving Ryu.

Ryu sat on the hill by himself watching the view of everything in Acmetropolis while Missing You (KHII) played in the background. After a while, Tech then came. "Broken

up?" "Yea." Tech sat down next to him and they had sea-salt ice cream and chilled out while lying down with Tech's head resting on Ryu's chest.

"This is just like on the date. Salena and I would just lie here and look at the sky."

"Hmph. Don't worry Ryu there are other fish in the sea that you'll find." Ryu smiled for he knows who he wants.

"I think I already found him." He gave Tech a peck on the cheek. "Me? But uh…"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Tech smiled back. "Tech will you be my mate?" "Yea." They pull each other in a make out session. 'Me and Tech. wonder how this life will be.'

**And that will be an end. I'm actually thinking about doing a sequel with my OC and Tech on how they would spend their lives as mates but I'll think about **

**that. R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
